


Everything Stays

by CharlieNitram



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieNitram/pseuds/CharlieNitram
Summary: It's been a long while since I did a one shot so I hope it is good to all of you! It was inspired by Rebecca Sugar's song Everything Stays so if you haven't heard it yet please do! Thank you all for reading this!





	Everything Stays

_ It was a few cycles, being on Cybertron can change you. After Optimus Prime dove in to save our planet, new Cybertronians started coming and so did the old that left when the planet died. The thing is though, it may be new but you can still see how the war destroyed every home and friendships and relationships. It'll still never be the same. _

Knockout was busy having to help Ratchet with some clinic work and patients coming in. It was so busy that he hardly had time to himself, going from room to room, surgery to surgery, then finally to his desk to write reports. He only wished he could go out with the others and in hopes of being part of this planet once more. He looked out seeing the city of new Iacon being slightly repaired but nearly complete. He could hear everyone cheering, the parties and smiles he saw glowing brighter. As a soft sigh escaped from his lips he heard a knock on his door that snapped him out of his trance.

"Hey Knockout can I come in?"

He knew who it was and stood up walking to the door letting it slide to the left. He saw his Superior (or just head of medical representative) Ratchet, with the same straight face and arms crossed.

"Oh hello Ratchet. Did I do something wrong again? Or am I going to get another lecture about things I need to remember.."

Knockout got these every once in a while, it made him feel a bit small and not like one of the good guys. Ratchet always yelled at him when Knockout tried to do something on his own, but when he saw his boss he shook his head and gently put his hand on his shoulder giving a small side smile.

"Listen, I may be old and grouchy, but you've been working hard. I have seen improvement for once. I think it's time for you to go and have fun out there. Plus Bee has been bugging me to let you two hang out so you better go before I change my mind."

He raised an optic ridge confused as to why the Bug was wanting to spend time with him, but he pushed it aside and gave Ratchet a side smile nodding showing his thanks, he then walked by him and quickly jogged to the front of the hospital. Once those doors opened he looked around trying to see if Bumblebee was around, but as he looked at one direction he thought he saw something tall and blue walk around the corner, having him think of someone he knew.

"Hey Knockout over here!"

He snapped out of it and turned looking behind him seeing Bumblebee with a few other of the bot with him. He walked over waving to them smiling a little.

"Hey Bee. So what did you do to convince Ratchet to let me out?"

"Oh he just can't resist saying no to me!"

Bulkhead laughed a bit pushing Bee a little as if there was more to the story.

"Yeah right! It was more like you begged to have a race with Knockout because you felt bad he was cooped up in that dreadful place haha."

Bee had a soft blush forming then he started to tell at Bulkhead for what he said, as Arcee shook her head crossing her arms smiling a bit, but Knockout kept a small straight face watching them. Arcee noticed and she turned to him with her hand out.

"We wanted you to hang out with us truthfully. You need a break. Everyone needs one every once in a while. We were going to go out for a drive if you wanted to join." 

He thought for a bit and nodded, a drive isn't a bad idea since he did need to clear his head. Bumblebee was excited and transformed into his Alt Mode as did everyone else. Knockout then changed into his and Bumblebee lead the group out to the open road. It was a good couple of hours, maybe 2-3 that they kept driving. Bumblebee and Knockout would go off ahead driving to see who would be leader as Bulkhead and Arcee stood back watching them laughing a bit, Bumblebee would try to lean over close to Knockout and he would tell him to not scratch his paint, but that only made Bumblebee laugh but he leaned back to the left away from him. 

"Hey guys! Look up there! Let's stop on that ridge and take a small break!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice Bee! I need a stretch and so does Breakdown haha."

Knockout heard Bulkhead and slowed down to match Bulkheads speed.

"What did you just say?.. The last part.."

Bulkhead was confused but answered.

"I said I needed a stretch and take a break? Why what did you hear me say?"

Knockouts engine died down a bit and started to speed up.

"Nothing.. thought you said something but I was wrong."

He then started to speed to the ridge and everyone was concerned but didn't want to say anything and followed. Once they got to the top they went back to their Root Mode and started sitting down talking about the good old days.

"Remember when Miko would stop Jack and Raf from playing video games so she could play her guitar and put on a show haha Ratchet was so annoyed by how loud it was."

"Haha yeah and Raf did the robot and I copied him haha."

Arcee shook her head having a soft chuckle as Knockout listened and watched them talk. Bumblebee looked and smiled at him gently nudging him.

"I remember you tried to race away and I didn't have my T-Cog to transform after you. Then I got that old human car to be my ride."

"Yeah I remember, I was still faster than you and in all honesty that was really embarrassing to see you be in that hunk of junk haha."

It gave him a good chuckle and he looked straight out to the open but he squinted a bit seeing yellow optics staring back and him. He froze a bit till Bulkhead put a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok? You been acting a little weird since we came here."

He looked at him then saw Arcee and Bumblebee having concerned looks at him, he didn't want to sound crazy so he shook his head and gave a small smile.

"No sorry, I just thought I saw something but it's just my imagination. Don't want to ruin our good time now, but what else are we planning on doing besides sit here and talk about our pasts?"

Bumblebee leaned back having his hands prop him up, having him think on what to do.

"We could go out and have a few drinks? If that's alright with everyone?"

They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They stood up and went back to their Alt modes and started to head back to the city, but before Knockout transformed he looked back to see if the yellow optics were there but they weren't. Man he really did need a drink, he then transformed and quickly sped up to catch up. It was some time till they made it back though, they went into one of the open bars and saw how lit up it was and the many Cybertronians that were dancing and having a great time. Knockout wasn't used to coming to these places but he at least thought it would help him with whatever was going on in his head. He followed the group and sat down. He sat at the end just in case he needed to leave for an emergency at the medbay. 

Bumblebee ordered them drinks and they were all chatting away. Knockout could tell he was a bit buzzed but he planned to have a good night so he kept going at it with the drinks. After hearing Bumblebee making his normal corny jokes and making everyone laugh it was at that point that Knockout was completely out of it. He looked down at his drink that was empty and stood up.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get another drink."

He smiled having his cheeks a bit red as he tried hard not to slur his words. 

"Need me to come with? You look like you might fall over haha."

Bulkhead laughed a bit, he was always so nice to Knockout when they hung out as a group at times but he never really knew why, but he shook his head and started to walk to the bar stand. He had to get through a few bits to reach it but he finally made his way over. He raised his sharp digit signalling the bartender that he wanted another round. Once the bartender saw him he nodded and started to get his drink. He waited there patiently looking around, as his vision was starting to get a bit blurry. As he scanned around the room he then saw the same blue mech but now seeing his full back. The one tire on his back a blaster in his left shoulder. He felt his heart stop and he slowly walked over to him.

"B-Breakdown?.."

His pace started to go fast as he watched him leave the bar. Once out he looked around trying to find him.

"Breakdown! Where are you!"

He started to breath a bit heavily feeling the pain in his spark. He looked to his right seeing the yellow optics shine on him again and he smiled following them. They went down a small alleyway and as Knockout turned on his headlights the eyes vanished, and again his spark grow heavier and heavier to the point he kneeled down and started to cry. His hands covering his eyes shaking badly.

"Knockout! By the Allspark there you are!"

He didn't move but felt the ground shake knowing it was Bulkhead behind him. He stayed where he was at crying still.

"Knockout?.. you ok? You ran out of the bar and I came to follow you-"

"He's gone! He's never coming back to me! Everyone has such a happy ending but me!"

Bulkhead stopped talking and frowned knowing who he was talking about. He didn't touch Knockout not wanting to lash out or anything but he did walk around and sat in front of him.

"Hey it's ok-"

"Do not tell me it's ok! You have friends and family that love you! A human that cares for you! What do I have!? Nothing! The one Mecha I loved so much is gone!"

Bulkhead could hear is hiss of anger and sadness get to him but he did try to stay calm to make sure Knockout wouldn't do something stupid.

"Knockout listen.. He was my friend too once. We worked together and had our laughs and fun, he was like a brother to me. What happened to him back on Earth wasn't right.. he didn't deserve any of that."

He saw Knockout look up the stain face plate from him crying really showed, but Bulkhead smiled showing him reinsurance.

"He cared a lot about you. That I could tell when we fought against each other. When you were there he protected you a lot even took some of the hardest blows that were aimed at you remember?"

Knockout nodded slowly but made his hands into a fist hissing more. He felt the rage boil but it was more of him feeling guilty of how Breakdown died.

"I should have been stronger.. I should have been the one to protect him, and told him not to go on that mission to terminate Arachnid. I should have done more."

"You didn't know that was going to happen. It's not your fault, you couldn't have seen that happen."

Knockout looked at Bulkhead again, he knew Bulkhead wasn't the brightest on something's but he noticed he was trying his best to be there for him. He really missed him, he wanted him back so badly but didn't know how to. Knockout wanted to see Breakdown on the good side like him, maybe have a better life this time around than before during the war.

"Come on Doc. Let me take you back home. It's the least I can do." 

"Thank you Bulkhead but, I need to be by myself for right now.. Thank you for the kind words you said, and tell everyone I'm sorry to have left so early." 

With That Knockout stood up and went back to the hospital. He didn't want to go back to his lonely place, he would rather be at his office doing something to keep his mind off of everything. Once there, he walked into the office and sat at his chair leaning back, he pulled out a data tablet opening the final photo they took with each other. The one when they made it to Earth and before Starscream called them to help Megatron come back to life. They were at some canyon but it was so beautiful. Knockout laughed a bit remembering that he didn't want to sit on the dirt to get himself all dirty so Breakdown insisted that he sat on his lap, and so he did.

_ "Come on Knockout, a little dirt can't ruin your new paint job haha." _

_ "You obviously don't know what you are talking about Breakdown because it can and I refuse to get it dirty from this dust ball of a planet!" _

_ "Fine then sit on my lap at least and enjoy this planets sun setting. Never seen it on Cybertron before right?" _

_ Knockout thought to himself a bit but nodded and Breakdowns proposal and sat on his lap smiling. Breakdown had the biggest smile on his face happy it worked, he then slowly wrapped his arms around Knockout as he looked straight seeing how the sky changed color. _

_ "You were right Breakdown.. This is beautiful." _

_ "And so are you." _

As the memory flooded back he felt his face wet once more. Not of sadness but of the happy memories that came back of him. It was at that time he could finally accept that hopefully from being a Decepticon for so long that his spark was with the Allspark for a better, and newer life.

As he set his Data pad down he looked back out to the city but this time there was a full face on the window, it was him. Knockout felt his spark tighten up seeing his face, but why did he keep seeing him. Why now of all times. He stood up and saw him smile at Knockout, that smile telling him it was ok. Knockout though shook his head looking down shaking trying hard not to cry once more.

"It's been so hard.. Not being able to have you here with me. To enjoy what we are doing to our home. To enjoy your company once more everyday."

Breakdown now showing a small frown on his face slowly extended his arm his hand as if he were touching his cheek, but Knockout felt some sort of warmth on it and acted like he was leaning towards it.

"I also miss you being able to help me buff or wax the missing spots on my armor haha.."

He chuckled looking at Breakdown seeing him laughing a bit too.

"I know you are probably some hallucination from me being depressed and vulnerable but, seeing your face again gives me hope to do better.."

He saw the stern look Breakdown would give him knowing he was being too hard on himself, but watched him lean forward kinda as if he was resting his forehead on Knockouts having his eyes closed and Knockout did the same. Once again feeling his spark swell up with that loving feeling when he opened his eyes slowly he was gone. This time though he knew it was for good and in every aspect it was going to be ok this time, he didn't feel alone anymore. Knockout had his memories of him and that's all he needed to know he was still here even if he wasn't any more.

_ "I love you too, to Acid Waste or Bust." _

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I did a one shot so I hope it is good to all of you! It was inspired by Rebecca Sugar's song Everything Stays so if you haven't heard it yet please do! Thank you all for reading this!


End file.
